


i guess we're soulmates

by mirakeul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are soulmates :DD, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kuroo is a piece of shit to his soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakeul/pseuds/mirakeul
Summary: Soulmate! au where you can write on your skin and it will show up on their skin. You were being bs-ed by yours, Tetsu as he continues to pester your life
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, not the main focus but there's
Kudos: 79





	i guess we're soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> one of the first ever fics i actually posted on tumblr so i crossposted it here :DD

Your POV

You don’t know what to feel about the whole soulmate thing. When you were 12, you noticed some markings on your mother and father that were exactly the same and your mom told you all about how soulmates work. Your soulmate will be able to write anything on their skin which will also appear on yours. 

You were 16 when it first happened. You were currently having lunch when your friend pointed out some writing on your arm.

‘Hey!!!!!’ It said. You face palmed at the number of exclamation points and the large text covering your arm, why did your soulmate seem to be annoying?

“You going to answer that?” Akaashi asked. You were seated with him and Bokuto when your soulmate wrote on your arm.

You nodded and held out your hand. “Give me a pen.” You uncapped the pen he gave you and thought of what to say. After a few minutes, you just settled for a simple ‘what’.

You averted your eyes and looked at Akaashi. “My soulmate seems very annoying. You’re lucky you already know who it is.”

Your friends, Akaashi and Bokuto, were soulmates. It was amusing to say the least. Akaashi was your childhood friend and you accompanied him to volleyball tryouts for the Fukurodani team. You looked at Akaahi and saw that he had a drawing of an owl on his cheek and you nearly laughed at him when he saw his face on the mirror, if not for his piercing glare. When you arrived at the gym, a guy who had a resemblance to an owl approached the both of you with a similar-looking drawing on his face.

When Akaashi became part of the volleyball club, he and Bokuto immediately hit it off and they became boyfriends. A year had passed and Bokuto was now the captain while Akaashi became the ace of Fukurodani and you were their number one supporter. You always accompanied them in your free time and it was amusing to see how Akaashi handles the emo-mode of his captain.

“Maybe they’re just excited to meet you!” Bokuto said while eating his side of fries.

“Hah,” You were confused. “Why would anyone be excited to meet me?”

“You’re a very nice person, Y/N!” Bokuto looked almost sad while pouting at you.

“Bokuto-san is right. Any person would be lucky to be your soulmate.” Akaashi added.

You simply smiled at them, muttering a small thanks to them. You looked at your arm when you noticed another writing on it, accompanied with a drawing next to it.

It said, ‘I’m Tetsu!’ with a poorly drawn cat on its side. You stifled a laugh at his drawing and got out your pen to write to him again.

“Cute drawing! I’m Y/N.’ You wrote as you draw a cute cat beside it.

You glanced towards Akaashi and Bokuto who were sitting across you. They seem to be in their own small world, and you were like a third wheel. It made you think, however, what would it be like if you met your soulmate?

“Oh, by the way,” You looked at Bokuto who waved at you to get your attention. “Coach Yamiji asked if you could also accompany the team, together with Yukie and Kaori, during our training camp in Nekoma. It’s going to be held in Tokyo.”

“Okay,” You nodded at them. “I’ll go talk to them later.”

“I hope you’ll come! You’ll finally get to meet Kuroo!” Kuroo, the one Bokuto was talking about, is a friend they have in Nekoma. It was puzzling you how they really met but any friend of theirs is your friend as well.

“I’ll try,” You looked at your watch. “Lunch break’s over, we gotta go to class, Akaashi.”

Akaashi bid goodbye to Bokuto by kissing him on the cheek and you can’t help but smile at their cuteness.

“Bye, Bokuto-kun!” You waved goodbye to him as you and Akaashi walked to class. You glanced at your arm again and there was no reply, _I hope we meet soon, Tetsu._

After discussing with the coach of the details for the training camp, you asked permission from your parents and they gladly allowed you to join the Fukurodani team. Walking to the gym to inform Coach Yamiji of the news, you felt the stares of the people at you and it didn’t stop when you arrived at the gym.

Akaashi pulled you to the side and asked if you’ve seen yourself in the mirror. You got wide-eyed and got your phone to check yourself in the camera. It took all your will power to not scream at your soulmate for doing this. He drew whiskers on his face which, of course, appeared on your face as well. Oh God, that’s why people have been staring at you!

“I am so gonna kill him,” You said as you pulled out some tissue wipes to erase the drawings on your skin.

That wasn’t the only time he embarrassed you with his drawings and writings. One time when you were in class, the teacher called out your attention and asked you kindly to go get a mirror to look at your face.

“He fucking done something again, did he?” You mumbled in your breath. Akaashi looked at you and tried not to laugh. He almost looked sympathetic. You looked at your reflection and there were two almost visible red circles on your cheeks, there was something blue on your eyes, your eyebrows were even drawn in and a mustache was painted with a mole above it. You fucking looked like the character in Mulan. (iykyk sksksks)

You excused yourself quickly from the class while still hiding your face and went to the restroom. You washed your face quickly and planned, in more ways than one, how you can kill Tetsu.

You got a pen from your pockets and quickly wrote out, ‘you fucker!” with a drawing of an angry cat on its side on your forearm. It wasn’t that noticeable, but you could get in trouble for the language so even though you wanted to curse the hell out of your soulmate, it can wait until you meet.

You were annoyed at Tetsu who was being very annoying doing things you couldn’t stand. Days passed and this ongoing thing of annoying you continued. Whether it be writing something weird or drawing something weird, Tetsu annoyed the hell out of you. It was finally the day you go to Nekoma for the training camp. You were seated next to Kaori when she laughed at you and gave you a mirror. 

“That fucker,” You exclaimed as you saw the writing on your forehead and on your cheeks. On your forehead, it said ‘TETSU’S’ and on your cheeks, ‘BACK’ and ‘OFF’ were written.

“This has gone too far,” You struggled not to strangle someone. “Oh my god, the AUDACITY.”

You texted Akaashi the situation with a picture. He stifled laughter together with Bokuto as they look at your face which held the most fearsome glare they have ever seen. Your soulmate is really trying you and they are really amused.

Unfortunately for you, you don’t have any tissue wipes to erase the damn thing on your face and nobody has some as well. You put the hood of your jacket up and wore the shades Yukie has given you to try and cover the writings on your face.

“I’ll just go find a restroom,” You excused yourself from the team not knowing that Bokuto and Akaashi followed you not too far behind you. You hung your head low and didn’t notice where you’re going which made you bump into someone. 

“Watch i–!” You were cut by the screaming of Bokuto towards the man who wore a red hoodie and shades, kinda like yours, who Bokuto tackled with a hug.

“KUROO!” He screamed. When he tackled this Kuroo guy, his shades and hood fell off exposing his face. He was handsome, and what’s with his hair? But what surprised you were the writings on his face that looked like the ones on yours. Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to realize and put two and two together that the Tetsu who was your soulmate and has been pestering you for the past month was Kuroo Tetsurou, their friend from Nekoma.

“L/N-chan, he’s Kuroo.” Bokuto hesitantly introduced him to you. He stepped back and went to Akaashi to wait for what you will do.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, sorry you had to see me like this. I was trying to piss of my soulmate.” He smiled sheepishly and offered his hand.

“I’m L/N,” You gripped his hand tightly while taking off your shades and hood off with your free hand. “L/N Y/N, I know.”

His eyes widened with the thought of his soulmate being there. Furthermore, his soulmate being the person Bokuto and Akaashi was talking about. It didn’t help his situation when he blatantly admitted that he was pissing his soulmate, you, off.

“I’m,” You gritted your teeth. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Fuck,” he quickly pulled his hand from yours and ran. You chased him all over Nekoma, missing the glances his team and your team was giving you.

“They’re soulmates,” Akaashi simply said to the prying eyes. They all nodded and said, “oh” while looking at the both of you chasing each other.

“You fucker, Tetsu!” You screamed as you jumped onto his back to try and strangle him. Obviously, not so he dies but just to let him feel like he will. He’s still your soulmate.

“I’m sorry!” He screeched while you were choking him. You finally let go of him after a few minutes and rolled to his side. You were both panting from the running you two made.

“I’m Y/N L/N,” You introduced yourself again and nudged his shoulder.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” He said and nudged your shoulder as well. He sat up and pulled you. “I guess we’re soulmates.”

“Yeah,” You smiled. “I guess we are.”

_**BONUS** _

“I’m still going to kill you for this.” You glanced at him as you cuddled. You were in bed after a long day of training. 

“And for that Mulan thing back then.” You glared. “I was in class!” 

He stifled a laugh at your face. “I’m sorry, I just like to rile you up.” 

“Make it up to me.” You scrunched your nose and settled to look at his chest. 

He held your chin up to look at him and place the gentlest of kisses on your forehead. 

Then on your eyes. 

Then on your nose. 

Then on your cheeks. 

Then on the side of your lips. 

“I will,” He said and finally placed his lips on yours. “Soulmate.”


End file.
